Alternate Beginnings
by FantasyChick
Summary: Young ChibiUsa sent back 2B looked after by Usagi b4 she became sailor moon. What if Usagi remembered being Serenity? SORRY ALL MY FICS ARE STOPPED. IF ANYONE WISHES TO TAKE OVER ANY THEM LET ME KNOW I WOULD BE HAPPY TO LET THEM.


Author: FantasyChick  
  
Title: Alternate Beginnings  
  
Main Characters: Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Matoki & Setsuna (Subject to change later on).  
  
Summary: Idea borrowed and adapted to my fic idea from Midnight of Shadows "Earlier then Expected." What if a younger Chibi-Usa was sent back to be looked after from a younger version of her mother, before Usagi became sailor moon? What if Usagi had always remembered being Serenity?  
  
Note: I do have permission to borrow this idea from Midnight of Shadows.  
  
Warning: None that I can think of right now.  
  
Disclaimer: All Sailor Moon characters are owned by whoever created them, all I've done is borrow them for this unofficial fic.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Prologue: Alternate Beginnings  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Usagi sat on her window seat, watching the moon with longing. It was just after midnight and the moon and stars shone with an intensity that added an almost ethereal hue to the earth. Relaxing under the unearthly light, she could almost forget all of her troubles.  
  
Her sleep had once again been plagued with the memories of her previous life as Princess Serenity Sunshine Whitemoon, daughter of Queen Serenity Whitemoon of the Whitemoon Kingdom from the Silver millennium.  
  
She'd been on earth in this re-incarnation now for 14 years and although she had met her friends in their new incarnations they had no memories of their previous lives and she also had yet to meet her beloved. It was disheartening.  
  
Choking back a sob she hugged her stuffed bunny tightly and buried her face in its large fluffy head, shuddering with pent up emotion.  
  
She was beginning to think it would have been better if she hadn't remembered who she was at all.  
  
Something touching her shoulder made her jump in fright and she whirled around to see . . .  
  
"Pu!" The now 14 year old cried out and she hugged the Senshi of Pluto, Guardian of the Time Gates.  
  
"Hello Princess,' Pluto said huskily hugging her back, 'I've missed you."  
  
They stayed like that for a while enjoying each other's company until a strange sound caught Usagi's notice. Looking around she saw a young child, a baby girl lying in the rumpled covers of her bed, fretting.  
  
Usagi broke out of the hug and picked her up, instinctively adjusting her so she is resting against her chest.  
  
"Hello little one, what are you doing here?" She asked patting her back soothingly and looking questioningly at Pu.  
  
"I need your help Princess,' she began sitting next to her 'this little lady is Chibi-Usa, she's your future daughter."  
  
"My what?" Usagi exclaims in surprise, being careful not to speak too loudly.  
  
"Your future daughter,' Pluto says detransforming and sitting next to her Princess 'your future self is in danger and asked me to take Chibi-Usa somewhere safe, so she doesn't get hurt. I felt that it would be better for both the little Princess and you that you take care of her."  
  
"For me?"  
  
"I could feel your loneliness,' she admitted 'and this way Chibi-Usa won't have to miss her mother."  
  
Usagi thought this over and concluded that it would be the best. "But how will I look after her and how is my present family going to act to me looking after this little precious jewel?" She asked concerned.  
  
"I can hypnotise them into believing that you had her at a young age and that you had enough of an inheritance from your grandmother that you can pay for the basics for Chibi-Usa. I can also hypnotise Motoki into letting you have a job at the Arcade, so that you can pay for extra things."  
  
"What will I do about school?"  
  
"You can still go; your mother can look after her during the day and when she can't you can put her in a day care centre. The only other's that should know about you having a daughter will be Naru and Ms. Haruna."  
  
"But I don't know anything about looking after a baby,' she spoke in a panic, disturbing the baby.  
  
Setsuna transformed back into her Senshi form and took out a staff with a large Amber gemstone at the tip of it. She moved it in an intricate pattern and chanted in some long almost forgotten language; a moment later she stopped and pointed it at Usagi, a beam of light shot forth from the Amber and to Usagi.  
  
Usagi could feel her body tingle and a crescent moon, her family's insignia appear on her forehead. Unfamiliar memories of the pregnancy and birth of Chibi-Usa appeared followed by the memories of learning how to change nappies and the other numerous things she needed to learn to look after her baby."  
  
"You have this all planned out don't you?' Usagi asked ruefully as the telepathic exchange finished. Gently she swayed back and forth as Chibi-Usa fell asleep in her arms.  
  
"Yes your highness,' Pluto responded with a bow, her formalness causing Usagi to grimace in annoyance.  
  
"Pu,' she whined in exasperation 'do you have to call me that? You know how much I dislike it."  
  
Pluto chuckled. "Yes Princess." With a put upon sigh Usagi comically sank back on her bed when a sudden thought occurred to her.  
  
"Pu, if I've supposedly already brought all of this necessary stuff for Chibi-Usa then where is it?"  
  
The Senshi of Time blushed, 'whoops!" Pulling her staff back out, Pluto closed her eyes in concentration, once more chanting in that ancient language. A purple haze descended on the room, covering everything I the room except for Usagi, Chibi-Usa and Pluto. It grew brighter and brighter until there was a large flash and when the Usagi could see again she saw a few changes in her décor.  
  
An extra set of draws had been placed next to her own. A pale pink, baby blue and white basinet was next to her bed. Next to her dressing table was a baby changing table with nappies, powder and other necessary items piled underneath it. Now piled on the window seat was a collection of stuffed toys. Next to the window seat was a stroller and a baby travel bag.  
  
Usagi placed the now asleep Chibi-Usa in her bassinet and pulled the pink blanket over her. As she sat back on her bed she yawned.  
  
It was late and she really needed to get to sleep if she was going to be looking after her baby girl. And tomorrow was a school day. She climbed back under her bedcovers and looked back up at one of her best friends. "Pu, how can I contact you if I need help?"  
  
Smiling gently, Pluto leaned down and tucked her Princess in then handed her a necklace with a crescent moon pendant. "Just hold the pendant and call for me with your mind."  
  
"Night Pu." She said falling asleep.  
  
"Good night Princess,' she whispered and kissed her forehead 'sweet dreams' then moving over to the bassinet and doing the same to the little princess, before disappearing back into the gates of time.  
  
And as Usagi slept she dreamt of her Senshi.  
  
******************************************************  
  
**Minako Aino meeting a white cat.**  
  
**The cat talking and Minako jumping back in surprise.**  
  
**Artemis doing a flip and a pen appearing out of thin air.**  
  
**Minako holding the pen up and calling out a phrase.**  
  
**A dazzling display of colour and light, and when it clears, Sailor Venus is standing where Minako once was.**  
  
**Sailor V fighting criminals.**  
  
**Sailor V fighting Youma.**  
  
**Minako talking to stern looking parents.**  
  
**Minako looking out the window of an aeroplane window at the city of Japan.**  
  
**Ami and Minako meeting at Jubaan Junior High.**  
  
**Ami and Minako walking together when they come across a group of boys bullying a cat with bandaids stuck on its forehead and a string tied to her tail with cans attached to the other end of it.**  
  
**The boys running of while Minako removes the string from her tail and Ami removes the bandaids.**  
  
**Luna staring suspiciously after them when she feels something strange from them.**  
  
**Luna following them and watches as Ami enters the Computer school.**  
  
**Luna following Minako home.**  
  
**Luna, looking through the window and seeing Minako and Artemis talking.**  
  
**Luna falling to the ground as she senses evil nearby.**  
  
**Luna climbing back onto the window sill and meowing, catching Minako and Artemis's attention.**  
  
**Sailor Venus fighting the Youma in Ami's computer class.**  
  
**The symbol of mercury glowing in Ami's forehead.**  
  
**Luna giving Ami a transformation pen.**  
  
**Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus fighting side by side.**  
  
**The Youma dying.**  
  
**Minako and Ami visiting a temple.**  
  
**A Youma attacking the girls.**  
  
**Rei coming out and slapping a charm on it and chanting, paralysing it.**  
  
**The girls moving out of sight and Sailor's Mercury and Venus fighting the Youma with out much luck.**  
  
**Luna giving Rei her transformation pen and Sailor Mars appearing on the scene.**  
  
**Sailor Mars, using a fireball and defeating the Youma.**  
  
**Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus fighting and defeating Youma.**  
  
**Ami and Minako talking in school, when they meet a new girl.**  
  
**The three girls meeting Rei at the arcade.**  
  
**Makoto arguing with a boy.**  
  
**The boy being attacked by a Youma.**  
  
**Makoto defending the boy, the sign of Jupiter flashing on her forehead.**  
  
**Luna, seeing this gives her a transformation pen.**  
  
**Sailor's Mercury, Mars and Venus arriving just in time to see Sailor Jupiter defeating the Youma.**  
  
**All four Senshi fighting and defeating Youma.**  
  
**All four girls laughing and talking with each other, Artemis on Minako's shoulder and Luna on Ami's.**  
  
**Mamaru walking in the park.**  
  
**Youma attacking him.**  
  
**A shudder running through Mamaru and then a quick flash of light.**  
  
**Tuxedo Kamen appearing and fighting of the Youma.**  
  
**The Sailor Senshi coming along and helping Tuxedo Kamen defeat the Youma.**  
  
**Mamaru and the girls sitting around a table in the arcade talking and laughing, Luna and Artemis with them.**  
  
******************************************************  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
No pairings are yet confirmed. Please Read & Review.  
  
P.S. Who do you think should be Chibi-Usa's father? 


End file.
